stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Fight In Flight
Fight In Flight is the 212th episode in Stampy's Lovely World. Synopsis Stampy and Lee carry on building the Beat the Heat Fire Station but an unexpected battle has happened with his evil nemesis Hit the Target. Plot Stampy greets the viewers and adds someone to the Love Garden. He then goes to the Dog House and picks his dog for the rest of the episode. He then goes to the Beat the Heat Fire Station to continue building. After that, Stampy runs back to the house to get some wool when he notices Hit The Target's hot air balloon! Thinking it's one of his helpers he starts walking to his hot air balloon to check it out, when he realizes it's Hit the Target. And below the hot air balloon has a cage which contains Barnaby. He then ascends into the sky using his own hot air balloon, (which he built in the 199th episode Hot Air Balloon ) and fought Hit the Target. After a fierce arrow duel, Stampy tells him to fight like a man! So Stampy drops his weapons and armor and Hit the Target does so too (except he secretly doesn't drop his bow). They then make a bridge in the middle of the two hot air balloons so they can do a fist fight. When they meet in the center, Hit the Target surprises Stampy with his bow, but fortunately Stampy successfully manages to blow a punch on him and he falls off the bridge between the hot air balloons. During his fall, Hit the Target was abducted by a UFO. The UFO belonged to Stampy's Lunar Friends. Hit the Target trapped Barnaby, so Stampy went to the bottom of HTT's hot air balloon and freed Barnaby. Stampy set fire to HTT's balloon and jumped into the sea with Barnaby with trust. The balloon was filled with googlies, so Stampy's sea was infested with zombies and skeletons. Duncan is there and helped Stampy to kill the googlies. After he finished the googlies Stampy was glad that Barnaby and all his dogs were safe and sound like usual. Features Helpers * Stampy * L for Lee x * Hit the Target (Former Helper ; Antagonist) * Veeva Dash (Unseen) Locations * Stampy's House * Love Garden * Doghouse * Beat the Heat Fire Station * Hot Air Balloon * Night Skies Pets * Barnaby * Duncan People Added to the Love Garden * Caleb Jameson Trivia *This is the first time Hit The Target kidnaps Barnaby. *This episode marks the in battle-appearance of Hit the Target since his last battle in Clone Calamity. *It is unknown what happened to Hit the Target after the Lunar friends saved him. Stampy will find out why it was happened in the future video. *Barnaby and Duncan made a rather big appearance near the end of the video. * This is Hit the Target's 7th battle appearance Video Minecraft Xbox- Fight in Flight 212 Category:Episodes Category:Stampy Category:Stampylonghead Category:Episode Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Video Category:Videos Category:Hit the Target